cofrfandomcom-20200214-history
COFR Infrastructure Act
The new COFR Infrastructure Act was introduced to the Confederacy Representative Council on July 31, 2008 by the Shalman Empire. The act passed by 6 votes in favor (and none opposing), while the later amendment passed with 5 votes in favor (and 1 abstaining). The Infrastructure Act is considered one of the most important documents of the Confederacy, along with the Confederal Charter. The Three Columns of the Confederacy of Free Regions So far there has only been one way to vote on Acts: simple majority. The problem, though, is that some Acts are more important than others. Other may affect government policies whereas other must be implemented by all. Thus we propose the Three Columns. Acts will be classified according to what they want to pass and how it should be put to affect. On the Community column you will find all acts that are not extremely important, thus do not need to be implemented by all. This column requires two-fourths majority. There is no veto power. On the National column you will find all Acts which may interfere with national policies, such as the Passport Standardisation Act. These are the hardest to pass, as they need a three-fourth majority to pass. Veto power may be used if a member feels threatened. On the Resolutions column you will find all acts which are of great importance and must be implemented by all. Veto power also exists here and my be exercised by nations if they feel threatened. Veto Power Veto power may be used only if a nation feels that their national security is being threatened by the act which is undergoing voting. Vetoing automatically disqualifies an act from being passed. In order to veto a member nation must justify why he/she feels threatened. Misuse of the Veto power will be punished with one-weeks banning from the COFR. The Political Infrastructure President is no longer the highest ranking title on the COFR. The former titles President and Vice President will be changed to Chancellor and First Minister. The Chancellor is free to set up ministries of his/her own choice, with corresponding ministers as heads of each of these, respectively. The Chancellor, First Minister and ministers makes up the Cabinet, which ministrial structure can be changed also during a Chancellor's period in office. Vote of No Confidence in the Chancellery Shall one member feel that the Chancellery is not handling things right, or is abusing the Chancellery Powers, the member may move forward for a Vote of No Confidence (VoNC) in the Chancellery. This act must be justified. Misuse of this vote will be punished by one week banning from the COFR. A such ban have to be passed as a resolution, approved by a simple majority of the Assembly of Nations. The Assembly of Nations All members have at least one seat in the Assembly of Nations. Non-active members will keep one seat in the AON, just for the history of it. The current CRC seating will be kept, shall this act pass, which means that seating goes according to population, with the exceptions of the secretariat. Secretariat The Secretariat is constituted of the Chancellery, which holds 7 of the 15 seats of the Secretariat, and the two nations with the most votes for Chancellorship, i.e. the First Minister and the third-in-row nation (being the nation with second most votes for First Minister). If the First Minister ran unopposed, the nation with second most votes for Chancellor shall enter this place. If this is not possible either, the 3rd Secretariat member will be elected by Assembly of Nations (with a simple majority). If a Chancellor should resign, the First Minister will assume the position, and the 3rd Secretariat member will become First Minister. The same procedure will be conducted if a First Minister resigns, and the new 3rd Secretariat member will be elected by the Assembly of Nations by a simple majority. Voting Procedures Regardless of the fact that some nations have more seats than others, each nation has one vote, which makes the whole voting procedure very democratic. There are three options: In favor, against and abstention. On some cases one nation may Veto, but this is not recommended unless it is absolutely necessary. Ambassador Nations Ambassador Nations will be nations that will not enjoy COFR privileges but will be able to have economic and diplomatic relations with members of the COFR. Official Languages of the COFR All spoken languages in the nations of the Confederacy hereby got status as official languages, although English is the common and only language for conducting confederal matters. Category:Acts of government